


Entertain my faith

by joshdunwithyourshit



Series: It's our hearts that make the beat [1]
Category: All Time Low, Blink-182, Fall Out Boy, MCR - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Orphanage, idk yet, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunwithyourshit/pseuds/joshdunwithyourshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically band member orphanage AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entertain my faith

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this is heading yet but we'll find out.

"Mark," Tyler said as he hoisted himself up onto the bench, "Do you think...you could maybe...um...godothechoresformethanksbye." and with that Tyler sped down the hall and slammed his bedroom door behind him. "Tyler! No!" Mark shouted after him. Mark let lout a sigh of frustration and banged on Tyler's door. "Tyler! that's my bedroom too! Let me in! I'll tell Mad'am Victoria!"  
The door creaked open and Tyler sat on his bed, bracing himself for the fight that was to ensue. Mark jumped onto Tyler wrestling him to the ground. Mark was a bigger kid than Tyler, so he was gentle but Tyler always put up a good fight. From down the hall a bitter, voice called out, "Could you two stop. We can hear you from the girl's corridor and it's distracting us from our chores!" Debby was a short, little blonde girl who had been in the orphanage longer than both Tyler and Mark. She was left at the doorstep like some of the other kids, whereas Tyler and Mark both shared the tragic past of their parent's passing. 

As the sun began to set, all the children gathered out near the playground with Mad'am Victoria watching guard.  
"Do you have to go Pete?" Mark whined, "Please don't go."  
"Yeah," Patrick spoke between sobs, "Don't leave me here with all the little kids." Both Pete an Patrick giggled. They were the infamous duo. They never left each other's sides and were both older than the others. They were like parents to the younger kids.  
"I'm sorry guys but i have to go. I'm too old to stay but Pat will take care of you, i promise." Pete winked down at Patrick and hoisted his bag up onto his shoulder. A car pulled up to the orphanage and Pete gave the car a wave. "I'll come visit, bye guys. Bye Victoria!"  
Pete ran and got into the car, bowing a kiss to the orphanage. 

The next morning Mad'am Victoria struggled to get any of the kids out of bed, they were all miserable. "Tyler, Mark, Ryan! Wake up its almost noon!" She yelled. Mad'am Victoria was a nice lady but strict. She wouldn't stand any messing around but deep down she really cared about all the kids. "Wha-What?" Tyler sat up and rubbed his eyes. About twenty of the thirty kids rushed into the room and huddled around the beds. "Tomorrow's a big day, kids. Its Adoption day!" 

Tyler and Mark sat in the chairs that were lined up in the assembly area. Three other kids were sat with them including Brendon. One of the most popular kids in the orphanage. Tyler and Mark only knew his name because Ryan never shut up about him. Debby and her friend, Jenna, were in charge of conducting hair cuts. "Why do you guys get to do the haircuts, you're only 11!?" Mark objected before Debby could even touch his tangle of hair. "You're only 10 so shut up." Debby spat, pushing Mark back into the seat. The girls began mindlessly snipping at each boy's hair until they were able to pass off as civilized. Tyler and Mark looked in the large mirror wall that was set up in the bathroom. "You're sure to get adopted, dude." Tyler complemented Mark.  
"Thanks. So are you." Mark moussed his hair up.  
"You and i both know that's not true, Mark."


	2. Our Brains Are Sick But That's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adoption day! A day of hope and fun.  
> and Tyler's worst nightmare

Tyler kicked at the dirt under his feet, his legs were just short enough for him to swing his legs when he sat in the wooden bench in the front garden. Couples examined him, sometimes asked questions or said hi but almost immediately moved along. Debby marched over to Tyler and sat next to him, the permanent crease between her brows smoothed. "See that couple over there," She pointed to two adults, maybe mid-30s. "Last year they got banned for fighting another couple over Brendon." The two giggled.

"What do you want?" Debby spat at a couple who approached the two.  
"This isn't a shop. We're the freaks so move along." She said shooting a look that could make a grown man pee his pants.  
"Sorry, but we're the freaks." Debby smiled and jumped up to visit another kid. But she was wrong. Tyler was a freak, sure, but Debby was the perfect child. Nobody understood why she was never adopted. Tyler sighed deeply and paced over to Mark who was winning over three families at once. He was good at stuff like this.  
"Anyway, i do help with the babies but the babies certainly don't help with me, am i right?" Mark giggled along with his audience. "Hey Tyler! Come meet these people, They're lovely." Suddenly the attention was shifted to Tyler and he felt light headed. He managed to choke out a small breathless hello and rushed inside the huge brick building he knew as home.

"Ryan?" Tyler whispered to the boy hiding under his bed. "Are you okay? Why didn't you go out there?" Ryan was silent he looked up at Tyler and raised a finger to his lips. Tyler crawled under the bed with him, accepting that he wasn't going to get a response.

_"Tyler, honey!" The sweet voice of his mother spoke. "Tyler, go help your father get the bags." His mother was beautiful and blonde and amazing._   
_Tyler rushed over to his father, a tall man with bags under his eyes. "Mummy says i has to help!" Tyler smiled wide, missing a few teeth._   
_"Well, this is a hard job, maybe go help mummy with Baby Zack. Oh and give her a kiss for me." His dad was tired but always happy, Tyler admired that. "Mummy," Tyler was out of breath, "Daddy says to help you with baby Zack."_   
_"Could you go dress him?"_   
_"Yep!" and he sped off. Within a few seconds he bounded back and climbed into his mother's arms, "Daddy said to give you this." And he panted a wet kiss on his mother's cheek._

Tyler woke up sweating, Ryan was gone and the room was dark. "Ryan!" Tyler yelled, climbing out from under the bed. "Ryyyyaaan!" Tyler yelled down the corridor. "Mad'am Victoria?" He rushed to the front door and pushed it open. Each child stood in a line and thanked the couples for coming, Tyler slid into the line in between Mark and Patrick and joined the group in saying thanks.  
Once the families had left Mad'am Victoria raced toward Tyler with a face that made anyone cowered in fear. "Tyler Robert Joseph!" She shouted, the other children ran inside and hid in their rooms. "Where have you been?! Where is Ryan?! What makes you think you can just run away and hide?! If you want to play hide and seek then get adopted and play hide and seek there!" Her face was red and a vein pulsated down her forehead. Tyler shook with fear and started crying. Mad'am Victoria grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him inside. "You've made a fool out of me and the others!" She pulled him past the girl's corridor and up the huge flight of stairs. She led Tyler to a small room that only a few others had been in. Pete had been in there plenty and said it was worse than the cane. The room was windowless and empty except for a bed and a sink. "You will spend the night in here. Don't try to get out." Victoria said as she slammed the door closed and locked it.

The night was long. Tyler didn't sleep, he couldn't. What would happen in the morning? What would the others say? Who got adopted?  
Tyler was small enough to sit in the sink, so he did. He was scared enough to cry, so he did. He was insane enough to talk to himself, so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i do more flashbacks? Also how are yall liking it?


	3. We have problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Children, yesterday, as you all know, was Adoption day. We had a few mishaps but it went well and i am overjoyed to announce those of you who have been adopted by a loving family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters and stuff!!!!

"How was it?" 

"Was it as bad as Pete said?"

"Did you sleep? They say it's impossible to!"

"I here it makes you crazy."

The other children bombarded Tyler with questions as he made the shameful trip back to his regular room. He wanted to shout at them to shut up but Mad'am Victoria was right behind him and he was better off staying on her good side. "Children, back to your rooms. I'll call for an assembly soon." She said sternly, prodding Tyler along to his room. When they got to his door she stopped him. 

"Now Tyler, i like to think i am a fair lady. Yesterday was unacceptable, and it will not happen again, do you understand?" She said loud enough for some other children to hear. Tyler nodded and hung his head low. "Are you okay? I didn't know it would be that harsh on you. I should've known better than to lock _you_ in there." she whispered now, as if being compassionate to Tyler was a sin. "I won't do it again but you need to watch yourself. I want you to find a home, i really do, but you need to act...normal." Tyler pushed open his door and marched inside not making eye contact with Mad'am again. 

Ryan jumped up and hugged the shorter boy. "I'm sorry, she didn't even clean you up...come on." Ryan pulled Tyler gently over to his bed and sat him down. Ryan rushed around the room gathering supplies. He sat next to Tyler and grabbed his left arm. "Does it hurt?" He asked, Tyler shook his head but winced when Ryan dabbed the fresh wound with rubbing alcohol. First around his wrist where a permanent scar had already adorned Tyler's skin, Tyler had scratched around the wrist, following the original scar exactly. Ryan moved up Tyler's arm to his elbow area that had been rubbed raw around each scar and finally to his upper arm where Tyler had traced the two 'i' shaped scars. Ryan bandaged the wounds, including the few intricate scars on his right arm and some on his chest that he had never attacked before. "All fixed up." Ryan smiled and kissed Tyler's forehead. Tyler appreciated Ryan, they didn't talk a whole lot but their friendship was mutually assured by the care they gave each other. 

Not long after Tyler had been bandaged Jenna opened their door and called them into assembly, as well as woke up Mark from his long nap.

Mad'am Victoria towered over the seated children. Once all orphans were accounted for Victoria spoke firmly, "Children, yesterday, as you all know, was Adoption day. We had a few mishaps but it went well and i am overjoyed to announce those of you who have been adopted by a loving family." The children Riled up and settled again when Mad'am Victoria cleared her throat. "The following will have to start packing and saying goodbye, you will be leaving with your new families within the next 3 days."

"Hayley W., Mikey and Gerard W., Andy H., Alex G., Mark E., and Tom D." She said with a large smile. The 6 adopted children jumped to their feet and rushed to their friends. Tyler was in shock. Did she say Mark?  _Tyler's_ Mark? Mark crawled trough the crowd and plopped next to Tyler. "Hey man." he frowned, "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying it just happe-"

"It's fine." Tyler sat idle as Mark hugged him and apologized again and again.

 

The next day Mark was busy packing and Ryan was out saying goodbye to Mikey and Gerard, whom he'd become friends with over the years. Tyler lay on the floor next to Mark's suitcase, whining. "How do you know these people will be any good?"   
"They were super nice the other day, The Martins'... I might have to keep my last name. Mark Martins sounds kinda silly."  
"Ugh...I bet their bed won't be nearly as comfortable as ours. I bet the Martins' wont have a little girl called Jenna who makes you breakfast every Sunday or a little boy named Tyler who plays Basketball with you even though you suck really bad."  
"I have to go Tyler."  
"I know."

"Guys, Victoria wanted you to know that we have some new kids coming in soon and that Mark's bed will need to be remade for the new kid." Jenna walked in and sat on Tyler's bed. "I wonder if they'll be nice." She said, flipping through a book Tyler had been reading. Mark scoffed, "They'll never be as nice and charming as me." Jenna threw the book at Mark, who yelped at the pain and tossed it at Tyler. "Get out Jenna!" Mark yelled, giggling as Jenna poked her tongue at him and left.   
"I tell you what, Tyler i wont miss that."

Tyler hugged Gerard then Mikey, he remembered the two coming to the orphanage when Tyler did. Tyler lifted Alex off his feet and ruffled the young British boy's hair beforehe was swarmed by Jack. Hayley and Jenna refused to separate from their hug but Tyler said goodbye to Hayley through the hug. Patrick dragged Tyler over to Andy but left as soon as Patrick started crying. Tom gave Tyler a cool nod that wasn't so cool with a screaming Mark Hoppus attached to his leg.Finally Tyler stood awkwardly by while Ryan and Mark said their goodbyes. "Come here, brother." Mark pulled Tyler into the tightest bear hug ever.   
"Chill, Mark. You're not dying. You'll come visit, right?"  
"Of course. I'll miss you and your snoring." Mark rubbed Tyler's scabbed arms gently, "Take care of yourself, Tyler."  
"I will."  
"good."

Awkwardly Mark and Tyler hugged again, when Mark pulled away Tyler shut his eyes, he didn't want to see his best friend leave. 

When he opened them again, Mark and the others were gone. All that was left was a broken family, something they were all used to by now.


	4. Leave me Alone, Don't leave me alone

Tyler examined Jenna and Debby's bed making ability, they worked as a team to pull the sheet over the bed, something Mark and Tyler used to do. "Tyler, you can't just mope around because Mark is gone. You haven't moved from that bed in a week." Jenna nagged.  
"Yeah, get off your lazy ass and do some work. Mad'am Victoria is making us work extra hard cause those new kids are coming and she wants to make a good impression. " Debby added.  
"What are those kids gonna think when they see a kid that wont move a muscle," Jenna jumped onto Tyler's bed and sat on his chest, "Get up Tyler, before i make you."  
Tyler sighed and shoved Jenna off of him, "Fine. I'll have a nap and when i wake up i'll do something with the younger kids." 

Debby and Jenna scoffed and left the room so Tyler could relax. He rolled over and let his eyes shut.

 _"Ty, we have to leave. Get in the car." His mother smiled as she strapped in Baby Zack. Tyler crawled into the car and awaited his father's return from the toilets. "How long till we get to see gran?" He buckled his seat belt._  
_"Soon, Buddy, about an hour from here." His dad spoke as he approached the car. "Everyone in? Let's go."  
_ _The car reversed out of the car park and took off down the highway. Cars zoomed passed Tyler's window as he watched in aw. "You okay, Ty?" His mother asked, he nodded enthusiastically. It all happened at once. Tyler heard his mother's blood-curdling scream followed by a loud screech. Tyler was pushed from his seat and landed next to his brother, he saw his father's face of panic as another car slammed into them. His mother's screaming stopped but the car kept spinning, Tyler felt a sharp pain in his chest and arm, he reached to feel his arm and felt blood, a lot of blood. The car stopped, he could smell smoke and gas and blood and he didn't know which way was up. "Mummy! Dad!" he cried out in pain and desperation. "Help!"_

"Tyler! Tyler! It's okay! It's a dream!" Patrick shook the younger child. "Tyler! calm down!"   
Tyler stopped lashing out as he came back into consciousness. "P-pa-" Tyler sobbed.   
"I know, It's okay, I'm here." Patrick cradled Tyler. Each child in the orphanage knew Tyler, they cared for him and knew what to do. They looked out for him because...they had to. They had no choice but to keep Tyler sane.  "Patrick, i'm sorry, i-" Tyler sobbed into Patrick's shirt.  
"Tyler, it's fine. You're here now. Dinner is soon." Patrick calmed him until Tyler sprung out from Patrick's grasp and steadied himself.   
"I gotta go." Tyler wiped his tears and ran out the door.

 "Look who showed up." Jenna smiled at Tyler as she pushed the toddler on the swing.   
"I slept in." Tyler chuckled and sat with a toddler who was in the sandpit.   
"It's no use, Tyler, it's dinner soon. Help me take them back in." Jenna, lifted the child off the swing an grabbed another two. Tyler grabbed a few more little ones and carried them inside. "Hey Tyler." Jenna said once they got inside. "Thanks for coming and helping. Thanks for getting out of bed."   
"Thanks for making me get out of bed."

The next morning Ryan dragged Tyler out of bed and made him help clean the room. "The new ones are coming today. I'm gonna ask Mad'am Victoria if Brendon could room with us instead." Ryan excitedly.  
"Don't even think about it, Mr Ross." Mad'am Victoria chuckled as she passed the room. 

The orphans all gathered at the front door, eager to see the new kids. Tyler sat at the back of the group, just waiting to go back to bed. The door creaked open, first came a small, brunette girl not much younger than Tyler; next came a tall, freckled teen, he looked tired; next was a smaller boy who was definitely related to the teenager; finally a pale boy with bright red hair shuffled in, he hung his head low and hunched his shoulders. The  boy looked up when he bumped into the boy in front of him, his eyes shot around the room but rested on Tyler. Tyler' heart raced he couldn't stop staring as the boy's brown eyes. "Introduce yourselves and allow your new friends to be settled. Back to your rooms everyone." Mad'am Victoria announced. The children stood up and made their way to their rooms but Tyler sat frozen, eyes never leaving the strange new boy with red hair.   
"Tyler! Come on." Ryan pulled him up and forced him to break eye contact with the boy.   
  
"You got a crush?" Ryan said once they got to their room. Tyler flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling  
"Nah, he's cute though, i don't kno-" Tyler was interrupted by the door squeaking open to reveal a boy with bright red hair and a goofy smile.


	5. I Hope I'm Not My Only Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You and Josh seem to be hitting it off." Patrick teased Tyler as they cleaned one of the bathrooms.

"So,  _Josh_ , This is your bed. Right next to Tyler's." Ryan directed the quiet boy to the bed. Tyler sat straight up but cross-legged trying to seem casual with a wide toothy smile. "Thanks." Josh choked out and climbed onto his bed. He was missing his front tooth and wasn't much shorter than Tyler, He was even cuter up close. "Hey..." Josh smiled, staring at Tyler.  
"Howdy-uh-i mean-i'm not southern...just-uh-Hi." Tyler giggled nervously, casually he picked up his book and pretended to read.   
"Josh, this closet is yours..." Ryan directed the boy, "I'll be back in a sec." He ran out of the room, shooting Tyler a wink.   
"Oh ok...um i guess i'll unpack." Josh whispered to himself. There was a long silence until Josh finished unpacking.  
"I'm Tyler." Tyler said after a while of contemplating.  
"I've heard," Josh smiled and settled himself on his bed. Tyler looked up and saw Josh's face was bright red and he seemed to be struggling to stay upright. "You ok?" Tyler questioned, putting down the book.   
"Oh yeah, i'm fine. Just nervous. I don't wanna mess up." Josh choked up like he was about to cry.   
"Why would you mess up? Trust me i will be the one to mess up."   
"I'm just not good at conversation. It's stressful." Josh immediately regretted that choice of words.   
"We don't have to talk...If you don't like it." Josh smiled at the offer and nodded.

"Mr Dun, i hope you're enjoying yourself so far, you have two lovely bunk mates." Mad'am Victoria mentioned at dinner. Josh nodded and looked to Tyler who he'd spent the afternoon in comfortable silence with. Tyler pushed the peas on his plate around for a few minutes before arranging them delicately into a circle. Josh looked over at this new strange boy and giggled, he grabbed one of the potatoes on his plate and put it in the middle of Tyler's plate, careful to not let anyone see. Tyler smiled at the plate and then at Josh and mouthed "thanks".

"You and Josh seem to be hitting it off." Patrick teased Tyler as they cleaned one of the bathrooms. Over the past few days Josh and Tyler had rarely spoke but sat next to each other at every assembly and every meal. "He's not much of a talker," Tyler grinned at the thought of the boy, "It make him nervous."  
"That's why you two are dead silent all the time? Wow, how do you guys decide who is gonna be the big spoon?" Patrick giggled as Tyler pulled a sour face and tossed a sponge at his head. "We don't spoon. Gross. Did Ryan say that? He's obsessed with me and Josh. Ugh." Tyler stood up and slammed the door as he left. Tyler hung his head low and raced down the hallway, he was brought to a halt when he slammed into something and hit the floor. "Ow! What the-" Tyler yelled out and found his way to his feet. "Oh, Josh...Sorry." Tyler apologized and helped Josh to his feet. "No, it was my fault. Are you okay?" Josh picked up his bottle.  
"I'm fine. Patrick was just teasing me." Tyler frowned at the silence that followed.   
"Is he the older one with the hats?"  
"Yeah."  
"See you around, Ty." Josh took off leaving Tyler in shock. Did he just call him Ty? No one calls him Ty. No one but his mother.

"Josh," Tyler whispered into the darkness, "Are you awake?" Tyler heard a rustling of blankets.  
"Yeah. What's up?" Josh whispered back, his eyes began to adjust to the darkness and he could make out the shape of Tyler's head.   
"I was just thinking...W-Why are you an orphan?" Tyler mentally scolded himself for asking such a personal question.  
"My parents had to give me up when i was really young but my Aunt looked after me for a while," Josh yawned, "And, uh, she passed away recently so, yeah."   
"Oh." Tyler didn't know how to respond. A long, typical silence followed, right when Josh thought Tyler was asleep he called out his name again. "Josh, why is your hair red? Like a fire truck?" Both boys giggled.  
"Do you like it?" Josh smiled.  
"Of course. But how did it get red?" Josh thought for a while.  
"Magic." Without question Tyler nodded and rolled onto his back.  
"Good night, Josh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh and btw a few chapters ago i wrote about the scars on Tyler. Well that's meant to be his tattoos but as scars. Anyway hope you enjoyed it.  
> !!!feedback please!!!


	6. Please take me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a filler but i'm really not sure where to go w this fic. i'm aiming to maybe wrap it up at chapter 10

_"Help!" Tyler lashed out as he was pulled from the wreckage. Pain ached through his body and mind. What had happened? Were was his family? An emergency worker rushed Tyler to an ambulance where he was swarmed by other medics. "Mummy!" He called out but was hushed by a lady placing a mask on his mouth. Tyler peered out of the vehicle and saw what was left of his family car, he saw a man pull his father from the car. But it wasn't his father, it was just a bloody body with a few missing limbs. It wasn't his father,Tyler told himself, it couldn't be._

"So anyway, the plan is to rush Mad'am Victoria's room and-" Mark paused, "Tyler pay attention. Do you want phones to talk to your Mark or not?" Tyler snapped back to reality and immediately felt dizzy, a firm hand grasped Tyler's wrist, steadying him. It was Josh, who else would it be. "I don't know if this is a great idea, Hoppus." Patrick criticized.   
"And you have a better idea, Stump. You wanna be able to contact Andy and Pete, right? Well we need phones." Mark argued. They were around the same age and they fought almost always. "We could just politely ask." Patrick scoffed. The two bickered until Jenna Mcdougall, a different older girl, interrupted, "Hey guys not in front of the little ones. We'll discuss this later."   
All the little kids scattered, leaving just the teenagers to fight. "Come on, Josh." Tyler led Josh down the stairs and into their room. "Jenna, what are you doing in here?" Tyler asked as the boys found a spot on the floor to sit.   
"Just hangin' out. Ryan invited me over for a little gossip," Jenna said with a smug grin, "So, if you don't mind, we'll get back to that. Anyway,Ryan, Brendon was saying that Dallon, That new kid, was cool and so i think you need to sweep, man."   
Josh and Tyler ignored the two chit-chating about Brendon and Dallon and played with the cars. 

"Tyler Joseph!" Mad'am beckoned for Tyler.   
"Yes?"  
"You have a visitor!" Tyler sprung up and rushed out to the front door and saw Mark standing their with two adults behind him, he was carrying a big box and wore a huge smile. Tyler ran into Marks arms and didn't let go until Mark nearly pushed him away. "What are you doing here?" Tyler asked.  
"Told you i'd come to visit, bro." Mark smiled and peered over Tyler's shoulder, "Who is your shadow?"   
Tyler spun around to see a very red faced Josh standing a few feet behind him. "Oh, that's Josh. He's new." Mark waved at Josh and returned his attention to Tyler. "Well, My new family said i could get you a gift so i picked this out. I thought you'd like it." Mark handed over the box that was almost as tall as Tyler. "Thank you. You didn't have to. Uh, Thank you, Mark's new family."   
"We have to go now but i'll be back in a few weeks okay? Bye Tyler."  
"Bye Mark, Love you."

Tyler lugged the box back to his room. "Was that your boyfriend?" Josh asked nervously.  
"Mark? No, no he's my friend. Just friends.He got adopted just before you got here."  
"Oh." Josh helped Tyler rip open the box once they had gotten it to their room, immediately, Tyler knew what it was. "Wow, he got you a piano, Ty." Josh commented as Tyler rushed to plug in the mini keyboard and rip away any extra packaging.   
"Yeah...We always talked about how my family had a piano and i would play it sometimes." Tyler couldn't stop smiling as he played a few keys. 

Within a few minutes Tyler had worked out a little riff that he really liked, Josh loved it.   
Time had flown by and soon Ryan was urging them to turn it off and go to bed. But Tyler couldn't, he turned down the volume and played long into the night. Eventually, Josh's eyes became sleepy and he rested his head on Tyler's lap, mindlessly falling asleep to the soft sounds of the piano.


	7. Broken people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tyler?" Debby asked after he finished playing a song for her, "Where is the boy with the red hair? John? Josh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not even that sorry for all the typos

Tyler stretched out his aching back. He had barely moved from the keyboard. Occasionally someone would watch him play or keep him company but for the most part it was just him and his piano, he couldn't focus on anything else. 

"Tyler?" Debby asked after he finished playing a song for her, "Where is the boy with the red hair? John? Josh?" Tyler rubbed the top of his head and looked around the room, still in a trance. "Uh...Shit." Tyler shot up and sped out of the room and into the kitchen.   
"Ryan, where's Josh?" Tyler huffed as he slid across the floor.  
"I haven't seen him since yesterday when he was asleep on your lap. " Ryan responded calmly. Tyler started to panic. Josh was always with him ever since he arrived and he'd grown quite attached to him. 

Ryan and Tyler searched every room before they finally caved in and told Mad'am Victoria that Josh was missing. She was surprisingly calm and ordered an emergency assembly. Everyone pitched in the search to find Josh. Tyler searched the halls and found himself in the third bathroom of the boy's corridor, he was stuck in a trance, staring at himself in the mirror. He'd seen himself many times but never really paid too much attention. He didn't remember the bags that hung under his eyes and his dark hair and his weird teeth and hollow cheeks.

"T-Tyler?" A voice croaked from the door way. Half a head peered around the side. Tyler didn't break contact with the mirror "Josh...What happened to me?" Josh stepped inside and shuffled up to the mirror.  
"What do you mean?" He asked examining himself and them Tyler. "You look the same as always."  
"No, i look...Tired and...i look sad, Josh. Why do i look so sad?" Tyler said tears threatening to spill. Josh shook his head and hugged Tyler. "You don't look sad, Ty. You look...um, what's the word?" Josh paused and pulled away for a moment, "You look broken. but in a good way. In an understanding and 'everything's gonna be okay' kind of way. I look broken too. My Auntie used to say that broken people are kinder. You are very kind, Ty." Josh was shaking, did he offend Tyler? Tyler pulled away.    
"Broken." Tyler repeated. He liked the word.  
"Broken. But i like how you look,even if you do look broken. You look...nice." Josh went red when Tyler giggled at the compliment. The two stepped away from the mirror and started making their way down the hall. "Where did you go anyway?" Tyler asked as they made it out to the assembly area. "I had some people to talk to. Don't worry about it, Ty." Josh smiled and went to talk to Mad'am Victoria. But Tyler did worry. Who did Josh have to talk to? All the kids were searching for him.

 

"Joshua, because of that incident. You must stay in your room at all times for the next two weeks. Tyler, you are to watch over him." Mad'am ordered. Josh flopped on his bed and Tyler sat at the foot of Josh's bed and watched him. The whole room was quiet for the first time since Tyler got his piano and it was nice. "Ryan, you okay?" Tyler greeted Ryan when he stormed in the room upset.   
"Brendon and Dallon hugged at lunch." He explained and moped around the room for a while, cleaning up mess. There was not much to say when something happened with Brendon and Ryan, those two were unpredictable. Friends one day,enemies the next. 

"Tyler, it's bedtime. I thought you were done with the whole piano thing." Ryan whined when Tyler sat at his piano and hacked at a melody he was interested in. Ryan groaned when Tyler played on. "You don't mind right josh?" Tyler asked a very unconscious Josh. "See, he's fine with it, Ryan." Tyler giggled and kept playing long after Ryan fell asleep.

"I'm standing in front of you  
I'm standing in front of you  
I'm trying to be so cool  
Everything together trying to be so cool  
  
We're broken  
We're broken  
We're broken  
We're broken people, oh." 

Tyler's voice was almost angelic. His words entwined with the piano made Josh's heart beat rapidly. Josh had been awake for a few seconds but didn't move, he didn't want to disturb Tyler's song. When he finished, Josh heard pencil on paper. he sat up and clapped softly, careful not to wake Ryan. Tyler jumped at the sudden noise, it was no later than 3:30am, no-one was awake but Tyler. "Josh...I-um..." Tyler stumbled on his words for a while.  
"Tyler...It was great. I liked it a lot." Josh complimented the blushing boy.   
"It's kind of, you know...about you-us. It's about us." Tyler was riddled with embarrassment and nerves and was about to faint.   
Josh smiled and layed back down, "Could you play it again? For me?" Josh asked as he yawned and closed his eyes. 

"I do not know why I would go  
In front of you and hide my soul  
Cause you're the only one who knows it,  
Yeah you're the only one..." 

Tyler sang until he was sure Josh was asleep.


	8. I am not as fine as i seem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is...is..it's bullshit Tyler!" Debby yelled as the two paced around Tyler's room. Tyler was furious and sad and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is the beginning of the end.

Mad'am Victoria had been on edge all week so it was no surprise when she lashed out angrily when she walked in on Tyler and Josh cuddling in bed. "Boys. Separate. No touching."  
Tyler sighed and shuffled a little away from Josh, bringing his arms by his side. "What a grouch." Josh complained.  
"It's 4 degrees we're just trying to stay warm." Tyler defended.  
"Well, that's good for you Mr Joseph, but we have an assembly so move it." Mad'am Victoria stormed off to nag other kids. Josh sat up and shuffled behind Tyler out of the room. A group of kids sat on the floor in the Assembly space and Josh and Tyler found a spot.

"Ty, My hands are cold." Josh whispered before Mad'am Victoria walked in. Tyler grabbed Josh's hand, entwining their fingers together, both boys blushed but dismissed it as a method to stay warm. Mad'am Victoria stood in front of the whole group now, a sad look on her face. 

"Children, i have some...Pretty big news," Mad'am looked nervously at each child, "And before i tell you all,i want you to know this isn't as bad as it sounds and you will all be fine."  
Everybody was tense, Tyler squeezed Josh's hand a little tighter now. "The government is stopping our funding." She finally said. Some of the younger kids were confused but the older ones were riled up. Tyler turned around to see Patrick calming a very angry Mark.   
"You will all be sent out to foster homes over the next few weeks. I'm so sorry, kids."   
Tyler's heart started to race as the reality sunk in. Everything he knew was going to be taken away from him. All his friends, his home. It wasn't fair. He ripped his hand away from Josh's and stormed out. A few others stormed off too, leaving Mad'am Victoria very frustrated. "Will i still be with Mikey?" Gerard asked nervously. Victoria gave an uncertain nod.

"This is...is..it's bullshit Tyler!" Debby yelled as the two paced around Tyler's room. Tyler was furious and sad and confused.  
"I know...It's so unfair. This is our home! Especially for us, you know...How we're different." Tyler lashed out and fell to his bed. Debby nodded and stormed out of the room calling for Jenna. Tyler let out a sigh, "I can't believe this."

Josh cautiously entered the room and sat next to Tyler, "I-I haven't been here as long as you have but...but i want you to know that i'm sorry you have to do this."  
"You've gotta do it too, J." Tyler argued sitting up.  
"yeah but it's...different. When i get taken away, they're only taking me away from you. You're the only person here that i would miss." Josh stared to tear up.  
"I'd miss you too, Josh. A lot. Like a lot lot."

 

Slowly people started leaving. The halls were empty more often. There was never the soft cry of young ones. Victoria became much more lenient, she didn't yell when Josh and Tyler cuddled for warmth. Well, they didn't really cuddle for warmth, it was mostly for comfort. The day Ryan left Tyler cried, a lot. He cried so much Josh had to change shirts because Tyler had soaked it. 

The day Jenna left, Tyler didn't cry. but he hit things and played the piano so hard one of the keys stuck. he kicked the wall and scratched the wall and himself. Ryan wasn't their to clean him up like before. Then he cried.

Soon it was just Patrick, Jack, Mark, Josh, Debby, Dallon and Tyler. They had each other but they were so lonely. 


	9. Now The Night Is Coming To An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tyler, Josh has to go now." Mad'am Victoria said firmly tugging at Tyler's shirt.   
> "You can't take him!" Tyler sobbed, Josh was silent, pressing his face into Tyler's chest wishing it was all a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last proper chapter but there will be an epilogue so stay around for that.

It was the first sunny morning of the winter and it seemed like it may break the snow streak that had left a blanket of white on the Orphanage. Though the sun was out, the temperature was still low and a very cold Joshua Dun shivered in Tyler's arms. He was shorter but much more broad and really should be the big spoon but Tyler always insisted. 

Tyler woke up not long after Josh and they lay still even thought they knew each other were awake. They were unusually permitted more time to sleep in today. They should've known it was a sign. Josh wiggled his way out from Tyler's grasped that seemed to be getting tighter the more they woke up. He sat up and scanned the empty room. A loud thud on the door indicated breakfast time.

The two sat next to each other at the huge table occupied by only three other kids and Mad'am Victoria. Everyone sat in silence. "You don't look like you slept very well, Tyler." Patrick sympathetically commented from across the table. Tyler shrugged and ate a bite of toast before standing up and dragging Josh away with him. 

"Get your things." Tyler order once he slammed the door behind him.   
"They aren't coming to get me until this afternoon." Josh argued.  
"They aren't coming to get you. We're running away together. Or maybe we should hide in here so when everybody is gone we have the whole place to ourselves." Tyler rambled, pulling a bag of his belongings out from the closet. "Ty," Josh grabbed Tyler's shoulders, "We can't escape. I have to go. You have to go. I'm sorry." Josh was crying now and soon Tyler sunk to the floor sobbing. "It's not going to be alright is it?" Josh whimpered. Tyler shook his head and curled into Josh.

They found them like that, still curled up on the floor surrounded by their belongings. Mad'am Victoria cleared her throat loudly nudging the boys awake. Josh jolted into consciousness and peered up at Victoria who seemed sad but also a little embarrassed. She stepped aside and Josh could see two adults. A man and a lady both with brown hair but the lady had striking green eyes. They looked so excited and looked at each other with complete adoration. Josh peered over at Tyler who was now awake and gripping onto Josh's shirt. 

Tyler saw the enemy standing there, he felt something turn in his stomach.Then they looked at each other, The soon-to-be parents, they gave each other a look that Tyler had only seen a few times. He remembered His father giving his mother that look and he knows that Josh gives him that look.  _Josh._ He launched his arms around Josh, guarding him for the adults that threatened to separate them.

"Tyler, Josh has to go now." Mad'am Victoria said firmly tugging at Tyler's shirt.   
"You can't take him!" Tyler sobbed, Josh was silent, pressing his face into Tyler's chest wishing it was all a dream. "He doesn't want to go with you!" Tyler yelled again, this time he pulled away from Josh and faced them. He was crying relentlessly and his face was already red and puffy. The adults look horrified and heartbroken.   
"Tyler Joseph, let go of Joshua this instant!" Victoria commanded and ripped Tyler up to his feet, leaving Josh in a ball on the floor. Josh started to shake with nerves he glanced up at Tyler who was kicking and screaming.   
"He can't do it alone! He needs me! He's so scared!" Tyler fought free from Mad'am Victoria's grasp and huddled over Josh, whispering nothing in particular. 

"Today, Tyler!" Victoria was becoming impatient. Tyler let out a deep sigh and whispered some more to Josh. Finally, Tyler helped Josh to his feet and stood to the side.   
"This is Josh. Joshua Dun. He is lactose intolerant and his favorite color is red and he loves drums and i'm his best friend and he hates double knotting his shoes and thinks aliens are real." Tyler spat out, still crying. Josh turned a bright hue of pink and forced a smile to his new family. The man stepped forward, "Well, hi Josh. I'm Sam and this is Anne. We're your new foster parents. We are very nice, i promise." The man was pleasantly nice and waited for a reply from Josh. when only silence followed Tyler jumped in again.   
"He's not a big talker."

The group stood at the door to say final goodbyes and discuss further information. Tyler clung to Josh like it was the last day on earth, because it may as well have been. "Ty.." Josh cried into the hug, "I love you. Thank you for everything." Tyler responded in more tears and muffled something along the lines of "I love you too"

"Well, Josh must go now, Tyler." Mad'am Victoria said after a few minutes.   
"Wait! One thing!" Tyler sped away and within seconds was back lugging his keyboard behind him. "I have to show Josh something."

He tapped away at the keys a pretty melody and locked eyes with Josh, who sat on the other side of the keyboard. The adults stood awkwardly at the door. 

_"I know where you stand_  
_Silent in the trees_  
_And that's where I am_  
_Silent in the trees._  
_Why won't you speak_  
_Where I happen to be?_  
_Silent in the trees_  
_Standing cowardly._  
  
_I can feel your breath._  
_I can feel my death._  
_I want to know you._  
_I want to see._  
_I want to say hello._  
  
_Hello. Hello-oh-o. Hello."_

The rest started to become a mix of half words and sobs and mumbling  but it was still beautiful. Josh was crying more now, holding Tyler in the tightest hug possible. Even the adults were touched by this, shedding a tear or two. The boys finally separated and stood up, but they never broke eye contact. "Why does he have to go!" Tyler sobbed and reached out for his closest friend again, but was pulled back by Mad'am Victoria's firm grasp. She held him as he lashed out, crying as Josh was pulled away by his new family.

Once Josh got into the car Mad'am let Tyler go, expecting him to be calm, but as soon as his feet hit the ground he took off chasing the car, Josh watching from inside the vehicle. Tyler screamed and screamed chasing the car half way down the road before he stopped and collapsed in the street, tears showing no signs of stopping. After a few minutes he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and peered up to see Patrick, giving him a sad look. Patrick scooped Tyler into his arms and carried him back to the orphanage, allowing him to cry into his shirt.

 


	10. When i Grow old will you buy me a house of gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow, still a shit hole." Tyler yawned glaring at the old abandon Building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH its the end! thanks for reading and all that. Also if you wanna give me prompts or something please do!

"Josh, honey, have a good weekend with your friend. Stay safe." Anne pressed a kiss to Josh's forehead leaving a lipstick mark and sent him off. Josh strolled awkwardly to the front door and knocked loudly. He'd only been to this house a few times before, usually Tyler visited him but this was a surprise visit. The door creaked ope to reveal a scrawny boy not much taller than Josh. "hey Ty." Josh smiled accepting the gracious hug.   
"How's school?" Tyler asked once they were i  Tyler's room.   
"Good, i guess." Josh responded, smiling just for Tyler.  
"Got any friends...A girlfriend?" Tyler teased.  
"God no...Idiot." Josh rolled his eyes.  
"You ca have a girlfriend ad we can still do the thing you know."  
"Kissing, Ty. It's called kissing."

The boys played around all day, Tyler had written heaps more songs since his last visit and now he had a ukulele which was pretty cool. Josh pretended not to notice the fresh cuts on his arm in the regular areas.

 

\-----------------------

 

"You made it." Tyler exclaimed and dragged Josh up to his room. Tyler spun Josh around and pressed him against the door.   
"I would't miss your 16th birthday for the world." Josh smirked. Tyler felt tears welling but pushed them back to smack his lips to Josh's.

 

\-----------------------

 

Josh heard music blast from outside his window. He tried to dry his tears and work up the energy to look out the window. Tyler stood, holding a speaker with a shit-eating grin on his face on the lawn. "I don't know what happen, Josh," Tyler yelled, "But i want to make it better."

 

\-----------------------

 

Tyler let the wind push his hair in every direction out the window. Josh looked over at the  boy he grew up with who was now basically a man. They were 19 and free and spent every moment together to make up for the time they were away. Josh placed his hand on Tyler's thigh and grinned the whole car ride. "Wakey Wakey, Ty. We're here." Josh woke Tyler ad dragged him out of the small beat up car. "Wow, still a shit hole." Tyler yawned glaring at the old abandon Building.   
"I don't know it feels home-y." Josh smiled and approached the familiar door with Tyler in hand.    
"We totally could've hidden and waited till everyone left and had the whole place to ourselves. "


End file.
